Question: Simplify the following expression: ${-3(-4+7x)-2(x+1)}$
Distribute the ${-3}$ into the first set of parentheses: $ {-3(}\gray{-4+7x}{)} - 2(x+1) $ $ {12-21x} - 2(x+1) $ Distribute the ${-2}$ into the parentheses: $ 12-21x {-2(}\gray{x+1}{)} $ $ 12-21x {-2x-2} $ Rewrite the expression to group the ${x}$ terms and numeric terms: $ {-21x - 2x} + {12 - 2}$ Combine the ${x}$ terms: $ {-23x} + {12 - 2}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ {-23x} + {10}$ The simplified expression is $-23x+10$